His Eyes
by tessameliaaa
Summary: Edward is forced to leave the love of his existence, 80 years later Edward returns to folks , there is a new girl/vampire Tina who is she? and why does she smell like Bella? what will happen when Edward finds out who she really is?
1. Unbearable

**A/N This is a sister story to "Your eyes" by tashLOVE **

**Please give Natasha most of the credit she worked so hard on your eyes**

**Im not sure how this will turn out so go along with it **

**I will try to post a new chapter each day **

**After my wonderful beta tashLOVE reads and edits it of course**

**Reviews are great please review if you wish.**

**I hope you like it**

**Mostly this will not make much sense if you haven't read the sister story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY.**

**xx**

**tessi**

**Preface:**

_Death,that hath sucked the honey of thy breath,hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._

**________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

EDWARD'S POV  
I left her, I lied to her, how could I not want her ?  
Its totally unbearable that she believed me  
That one word broke her faith in me.  
I love her, I left her, for her.  
She shouldn't have to become a soulless being.  
A monster.  
She will always have part of me, the happier lighter Edward  
Alice said she has a family now, that she is happy.  
My family and I were reluctant to move back to Folks but there was no choice it hadn't been long enough to go anywhere else. So my siblings and I enrolled in Folks high school again.

This school and town brought back pained memories, memories I'd rather forget, she was my other half and now I can never be whole.  
But I must not think of her, I'm selfish I accuse myself, she is happy without me.  
In a effort to stay inconspicuous we take my silver Volvo to school.  
Not much has changed in the 60 years since the last time we were here.  
All the cars here are rusty and old, my Volvo is the nicest car here.  
Lunch arrived too slowly today, its times like these I wish I could sleep.  
All the minds today were focused on the 4 new girls, Tina, Nina, Lina and Gina.  
I try as hard as I can to tune out the thoughts around me until they become just a hum in my mind.  
We are sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, I'm staring at the cracks in the plaser

when something caught my attention.  
A scent.


	2. The NewComers

**A/N Chapter two**

**i hope you like **

**i have been working with tashLOVE **

**i know the chapters are a little short**

**okay, a lot short but im working on it **

**thanks again to my Beta tashLOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT , OR THE CHARACTERS , IM MAKING NO MONEY OFF THIS.  
**

**xx**

**tessi  
**

I recognize it, and whipped my head in the direction its coming from.  
My siblings also notice and turn to see what has attracted my attention. Four vampires walk through the door.  
One has red hair and fiery eyes. The second through the door has black hair with a tinge of blue in it, but what is most strange is that she has ocean blue eyes. The third has emerald green eyes the colour mine were when I was human , and brown hair with green streaks. The last through the door has yellow/orange eyes and blonde hair.

I know them, I've seen them in everyone's thoughts, the new girls, Tina, Nina, Lina and Gina  
Every pair of eyes is fixed to the four vampires. Then the girl with blood red eyes, Tina closes her eyes. Not even a second had passed when she snapped them open and caught us staring, she started to our table and my eyes never left Tina's.  
They sit down forgetting food.  
We were all still staring  
Tina rolls her fiery red eyes "My name is Tina. That is Nina, Lina and Gina" she pointed to each one as she said their names.  
"Girls, these are the Cullen's. They are vegetarians. Carlisle is the leader of their family/coven. He works at Fork's Hospital and his wife is Esme. Edward was changed in 1918, dying of the Spanish Influenza and he can read minds. Rosalie was changed after a terrible incident, and Carlisle had hopes she would be Edward's half. But she wasn't. She found Emmet being mauled by a bear and took him to Carlisle who changed him. Jasper was bitten in the Civil War and was used by Maria to train newborns for fight. He can control emotions. Alice found him and together they found Carlisle. Alice can see the future."  
We stare at them open mouthed, while her sisters nodded their heads understandingly.  
"And we'd love to come to your house, after school" she smiled cheekily.  
"Please excuse Tina. She's just exited to see other vampires, like ourselves." Gina explained.  
"How did she know all that??" Rosalie asked angrily.  
"It's a gift." Tina says smiling, "I know a hell of a lot more. But I thought I should respect your privacy. I know your just scared and that's why your being cold Rose. But there is nothing to be afraid of."  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Rosalie snarled. She began to growl low in her chest.  
Jasper smirked. So did Tina.

She took a deep breath of the humans around her while we all stiffened. How far would this newborn go to sate her thirst, would she attempt to in public and expose us all?


	3. Angels

**ok the last chapter way quite short ( not that this one is much longer )**

**but hey, ok so im going to keep writing **

**thanks to my wonderful best beta TASHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**I LOVE HER .**

**she is the best, lol i said that **

**ok enjoy chapter 3**

**Reviews are great, make me smile (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT , DAMN FOR THAT.**

**xx**

**tessi  
**

She smiled, got up, and walked over to a different table that had teenagers our age in it.  
The other 3 vampires just shook their heads and chatted with Alice.  
Tina looked over at Katie Black, a girl at the table. She smiled at her. And they struck up a conversation about how hard Spanish was.  
The warning bell rang, and I got up and left. I had biology now. A pang in my chest. This was the class I met Bella in. But I'm not going to depress my day thinking about her.  
Tina walked through the doors of biology and I stared at her.  
She went and got her slip signed and sat in the only available seat.  
Next to me.  
She smiled her dazzling smile at me and I half smiled back.  
At the end of class we left together, neither of us speaking.

They were sitting on a couch looking at Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Me.  
We were waiting for Carlisle to come home. Tina smiled.  
Just when Rosalie asked. "How long until Carlisle is coming home??"  
"9 minutes 52 seconds." Alice and Tina say at the same time. They giggled together.  
Sure enough 9 minutes and 50 seconds later we could hear Carlisle pull up the driveway.  
"Hello" he greets us as he walks through the door "I like your car. An Audi Locus. Very nice."  
Tina smiles, "Its mine." She looked him in the eye. He looks surprised.  
_'A newborn?'_ he thinks.  
"Do not be afraid. I hunt animals, like yourselves. My name is Tina" She tells him.  
"Well, Tina, would you like to tell us your stories." Esme asked kindly.  
"I'll go first. My name is Nina. I was first in our coven. I do not remember much of my human life. My gift is to control water, or water substances, such as the wind. My eyes are blue because, this is the Angel coven." Carlisle looked at her wide eyed, while the rest of us looked confused.  
"My name is Lina. Nina found me in the wreckage of a plane crash and changed me. Like Nina, I do not remember my human life. My gift is to control the earth." Lina motioned to her eyes, "That's why I have green eyes. I am the second in the Angel coven."  
"I'm Gina. I almost died of cancer. Lina changed me when she was a nurse. My eyes are yellow because I can control people. I could make anyone I want, do anything I want them to. I'm the third in the Angel coven." Carlisle stared at her.  
"And introducing, the one, the only, the invincible, the all knowing-"  
"Get on with it Tina!!!!" Lina snapped.  
"Tina!!!!" she finishes as though she wasn't interrupted "I attempted suicide. Gina dragged me out of my truck and changed me. My gift is to control fire. I can make the sun die if I want it to. Not that I would. I have never, nor do I ever plan to, kill a human. So please don't be frightened of my eyes. I know everything, except most of my human life. I've had a few flashbacks before. But that's it. I am the fourth Angel."  
"Why can't I see you??" Alice asked, a slight whining tone in her voice.  
"It's a defence mechanism." Nina explained.  
"Don't you know what the Angel's are??" Lina asked.  
All of us except Carlisle nodded  
"Oh. Oh well."  
Tina closes her eyes as if she is bored with this conversation.  
"Tina??" Nina shook her shoulder.  
She opened her eyes and asked me, "Edward?? Why have you changed your room around?? Why don't you listen to Debussy anymore??"


	4. Painful Memeries

**CHAPTER 4!!!!**

**yeah!!!!!**

**AWESOME THANKS TO TASHIEEEE**

**THE BEST BETA EVER**

**I LOVE YOU!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**xx**

**tessi  
**

My torso ripped and throbbed around the edges like every other time I thought of Bella.  
I was unable to keep a pained look off my face, Emmett was in fury, Jasper felt his anger and tried to calm him.  
"Why does it matter?? And what's it to you??" I spat at her, trying to hide my pain.  
She look at me intently, then she closed her eyes.  
"You are in love. She is your half. But I can't see why you aren't whole."  
I looked at her with my jaw clenched. "I am perfectly fine. My room is none of your business. And Debussy is old, lots of people change their taste in music." I lie. I could never think of Bella, it pained to much. Any reminders were painful.  
She closed her again.  
"No. You just don't like the memories." There was a pause, "You didn't save her when you left." she told me. A thousand sharp daggers attacked my heart and the throbbing was almost unbearable. Who is this girl?? What right does she have to my love life!! Its none of her business anyway.  
Emmett's thoughts were all chagrin with fury and he was visualizing ripping off this Tina girls head. I was not far behind him, but Jasper was calming him, Jasper never really dealt with strong emotions well. So it would be to much for him and he would lash out involuntarily at the girl with no conscious decision, but purely on Emmett's emotions to the girl.  
Her sisters Gina Nina and Lina all looked surprised as to what she was talking about.  
I snapped and lost control and for some reason I was telling this girl who I knew little about why I left Bella, "What else was I supposed to do!! I couldn't let her become a monster!! I wasn't going to let her be a soulless being!!" I yelled. I was rejecting the calm that Jasper tried to force on me. The strong emotions were upsetting Jasper and he was screaming at me in his thoughts to get control, that the emotions were taking its toll on him.  
"You should've stayed with her!! And you are not a monster!! Not in her eyes. She just wanted to be with you forever!! She would have had a soul if you hadn't of left her!! When you left, you look took part of her with you, just like she took some of you. She has your heart. You braved everything to be with her. Then you left. "she finished her rant. Her sisters must of decided it was time to leave and left Tina with us.  
This had me a breaking point, she didn't know Bella, she never would, it was not her place to say what Bella wanted, Bella has a family, she is happy. Who does this annoying vampire think she is!! And I begin to see red in rage.  
"What do you know!! Alice said she is just fine. That she has a family now." I yelled.

I was too angry to concentrate on anything.  
"Jasper grab onto Alice." he looked at Tina confused, but did it anyway.  
But I didn't care. I was to furious to notice anything at this point.


	5. The Ring Of Fire

**heyy all, tessi here !!!**

**chapter 5 is here **

**yeah!!!!**

**thanks to tashieeee **

**my awesome beta for everthing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS; I THINK YOU'VE KIND OF REALIZED THAT BY NOW **

**xx**

**tessi  
**

A week passed and I was still furious at Tina.  
"Its going to storm tonight" Alice had told me.  
"Baseball in the clearing?" I asked her, knowing the answer.  
"Yes, and were going to invite the Angel coven today at school"  
Brilliant just what I need, more painful reminders of Bella.  
The Angel girls arrive with 10 minutes to spare.  
We meet the angels out front and Alice raises her eyebrows as she see only two of them.  
Tina tried to get rid of her grin to look guilty, but it doesn't work, so she shrugged, "I ripped off her arm."  
We looked at her funny, then looked at Gina who was trying to get rid of her smile. Emmett busts out laughing. And Jasper follows.  
"What happened?? What did she do??" Rosalie asks. She's trying to make an effort to be nice to them. After all there is nothing to be jealous of this coven , they don't have mates and we have a lot of money too. None are them are nearly as beautiful as Rosalie, well that what Rose thinks anyway, she is very vain and thinks she is the most beautiful thing in all the world.  
"She insulted me. So I set her car on fire. Its now melted. In retaliation she flooded my car, and made it rust. So I ripped off her arm. I think it was only fair. But I don't see why she had to wreck my car!!! I'm not going to get another one until tomorrow."  
"She WRECKED your car!!! I loved your car!!! It was so beautiful!!!" Rosalie yelled with a sad look on her face. Its true Rosalie did love Tina's car, but why couldn't anyone just hate her like me. Even Rosalie, Rosalie the girl who is cold to all, likes Tina.  
Tina smiled at Rose.  
"If we don't get walking now we're going to be late for class." Tina tells us . And we head off to our classes.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Emmet boomed, "BASEBALL!!!!"  
Alice smiled, "Its time." Thunder cracked just on time.  
Rosalie smiled and swung her bat around. "Bring it on Alice." She called.  
Alice flung her wrist and the ball flew out of her hand at a blinding speed, then it catches on fire.  
Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw it was on fire, but hit it with a loud CRACK.  
She only got to second base before I had raced back with the now black baseball. I smiled crookedly at Tina. And She smiled back. So Tina had set the ball on fire, impressive.  
After watching for half an hour Tina walked up to the base, and picked up the bat. "Lets see what you've got Alice."  
She smirked at Tina.  
Alice concentrated on the ball, she threw it, and Tina put it on fire. It came hurtling at her.  
She swung her bat, fire shooting through the air behind it. It hit with a CRACK. And shot the ball through the air, like a ball of fire.  
I run after the ball with blinding speed.  
Tina was about to hit home base just as I shoot through the clearing. She just makes it.  
Tina grinned.  
She looks at the fire that has caught in the clearing, she blinks and it disappears.  
"Wow. That's amazing." I breathe.  
She smiles at me. She realized how close we are, and so do I. Her scent is potent now. It smells so familiar, like Bella. She has the exact smell of lavender and freesias. But then she is distracted by something.  
I look where she is and see that Alice has a vacant expression. I frown. I cant, see her vision, someone is blocking her mind from me, then it clicks.  
Tina is blocking her mind. "Your blocking her." I whisper to her.  
Gina begins to writher around the ground in pain. And Alice says one word, that makes shivers go down nearly every vampires spine.  
"Volturi."  
Then Tina blacks out, I catch her in my arms before she can fall on the ground. But I quickly let her go as she is surrounded by a wall of fire.


	6. Not Knowing

**A/N**

**Ok, so I know it's been a few days **

**And im getting behind **

**Forgive me please.**

**But I was reading some other twilight fan fic to get a better grasp of Edwards mind**

**Not to mention I spent all of last night reading Midnight sun.**

**I am also soooooo annoyed that someone posted that illegally and now poor Stephenie Meyer has discontinued to write it **

**THANKS TO THE IDIOT WHO POSTED IT **

**But don't worry I read it straight off Stephenie Meyers website.**

**Remember Reviews are great (:**

**TASHIEEEEEEEE**

**Thanks again for your help**

**and your Beta-ering lol - is that a word?**

**anyway your are the most excellent beta ever!!**

**xx**

**tessi**

Tina is lying on clearing surrounded by a ring of fire.

After five minutes Tina opens her eyes.

I stare at her intently.

She has wings coming from her shoulder blades, they are the colour of deep wine red, feathers covering them, and they have a look of frailness to them.

Just touching them could tear them off.

Her hair has changed too. It is now the colour of fire, it's vibrate, the colour is so bright that it's like her hair is a live flame and has the same look of texture as her wings.

Tina looks over a Gina who is still lying motionless on the ground; we couldn't go near her, her gift just kept repelling us.

Just then Gina has out a blood curling scream and had a human been in the area would most likely be deaf.

Then from her shoulder blades shot out a pair of vibrate yellow wings her hair was an astonishing colour that looked like her hair was literally glowing.

"We have to get to Lina and Nina. I'm sorry. We'll explain everything. Carlisle, don't tell them." Tina says in a rush she looks at Gina, Gina nods and retracts her wings and runs off.

Tina takes one final glace at us "Look. I'll meet you at your house in 20 minutes. We need to check on Lina and Nina. Make sure it worked." Tina also takes in her wings.

"Make sure what worked??" Rosalie asked, she confused and furious that the baseball game had been interrupted.

"Look I have to go." Tina sprints away from Me and my family at a speed so blinding I don't even think I could catch her, not that I was trying to , I was still frozen in shock as to what is happening.

Esme, Alice, Jasper , Rosalie, Emmett, I all stare at Carlisle expectantly , All still frozen in shock to ascertain what just happened , Everyone that is except Carlisle , he looks rather worried , I try to see what his worry is about but come up blank, Tina must be blocking him. Why? Why is Tina blocking Carlisle's mind from me? Some huge news Tina doesn't want me to know is happening.

Carlisle just looks at each of us with a pained expression.

"We must get back to the house now; Tina and the rest of the coven are going to meet us there in twenty minutes. We must go now"

We all run as fast as we can, Carlisle and I at the spear of a loose formation behind us Jasper, Alice and Emmett are running, and further back Rosalie and Esme are and we make it to the house with ten minutes to spare.

We are all sitting in the lounge room waiting for them to arrive, listening for the whisper of their feet brushing the ground, we hear nothing.

And then the angel coven walks in the back door, we hadn't heard them arrive, my brows knit and confusion, and the rest of my family just stare at them in surprise that our hearing did not pick up the silent whispers of their feet.

They sit down, I'm determined to get my answers from Tina unable to hold in my confusion anymore.

"Why are you blocking Alice and Carlisle?" I asked Tina, my tone demanding an answer.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I see Nina smirk, but im so focused on Tina I think nothing of it.

"I just forgave you, I don't think you should be smirking Nina." The smirk is wiped right off her face. "Because I don't think its fair if you know thing before hand. You can find out at the same time as everyone else." Tina lectured me in a tone disappointed teacher would use. Im really sick of her mind games, can't I just have a straight answer? I narrow my eyes at her in frustration.

Tina just ignores me and looks straight at Carlisle.

"The book is third from the left in the third bookcase of the right of the door." She tells him. Argh what book and how does that answer my question? I cuss internally.

To my amazement Carlisle nods understandingly and runs to get the book from his office.

The room is tense and Jasper can feel my frustration wave off me. I stay very quiet and still knowing that if I say anything I'll end up ripping both Tina's arms off.

"Here." Carlisle has returns and hands Tina the leather bound book.

Tina narrows her eyes at Gina, but Gina just puts out her hand And Tina gives the book to her.

"We are The Angels. Not many vampires are aware of the legends. I'm surprised even you know of it, Carlisle." Gina informs us.

He smiles and inclines his head in their direction, "I am honoured to be in ones presence, let alone, all four." Hounoured?? Why would he be honoured??

Lina laughs. "Now come on, Gina. Get on with it. We know it's an old legend."

Gina takes an unnecessary deep breath, "The legends in here. It should tell you all you need to know." She opens the book to a page, and gives it to Carlisle to read out loud.

"_The Five Forces_

_At the very beginning of everything, there were five forces. The Love Angel, the Fate Angel, the Earth Angel, the Sun Angel and the Time Angel._

_The Time Angel and the Fate Angel always worked together to ensure that the world that they would create would be good. But one day the Fate Angel noticed that there would be a War, and that nothing would stop it. And if the war was not won by the evil that started it, then the whole world be destroyed._

_So together they created a force that would one day be one of the best things to happen in the world. They created the first ever vampire, and let her lose to the new world. Fate made it, so that four humans indirectly created by that vampire would save the new world when they were needed._

_Those four descendents were to be named, Angels, in remembrance of the Five Forces."_

He looked at Gina. She took the book back and changed the page. Then gave it back to Carlisle to read.

"_The Angels_

_The Angels were indirectly created by the Time Angel, and the Fate Angel. _

_The Fate Angel and the Time Angel gave four humans half of there needed power to save the world. And the four humans were to be reincarnated at every death. And then when the time came, there full power would be restored and there 'angel like' qualities fulfilled._

_The Angels will one day save all of the world. As the Fate Angel and the Time Angel predicted."_

Carlisle closed the book.

I'm stunned into silence trying to make sense out of everything I have just heard.

"The Five Forces are the beginning of vampires." Gina tells the now very speechless coven that is mine, im just as shocked as everyone else in my family.

Emmett looked at them confused, "I don't get it."

And for once I had to agree with Emmett.

**A/N Tadahhh!!!!**

**Lol (:**

**Thanks to all my readers im soo excited people actually read this.**

**Yay, and thanks to fieldhockihunni for adding me to your story alerts and favorite authors (:**

**Xx**

**tessi**


	7. Wedding Bells

**A/N **

**Okay , so i went to bed after one this morning only to be woken to a chocking dog at 3 , it survived I went back to bed and started thinking about this chapter, unfortunately I have been a bit slack and I apologize , but I just found out my dog is being given away , and I really need to escape to the world of fantasy right now, so im going to get lost in Edwards mind.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS, OR THE ACTORS if I did I think I would be having a party right now.**

**As always thank you to Natasha for putting up with me , and fixing all my horrid grammar , and for being a good sport.**

**BEST BETA EVER!! I LOVE YOU!!!!**

**Remember **

**Reviews are great , send some love.**

**Xx**

**Tessi**

Tina smiled at Emmett like he's an idiot "Me and my coven, are descendents from The Five Forces. And we are going to save the world from destruction."

What? Haha, is she joking. We're going to put our trust in four teenaged immature vampires, this just added to my frustration.

"Oh. Cool." Emmett grins at Tina.

"How do we know that your not just making this up??" Rosalie sneers at them. At least she hates them too.

Lina tries to hold in her laughter.

"Do you want me to make her shut up. 'Cause I will." Gina asks Tina.

"No Gina. I'll just explain it slowly for her." Tina looks at Rose. "It's in a book," She points to the leather bound book. "That has been around for centuries. A century is a hundred years. And because it has an 's' on the end, that means more then one. And we have wings. You know these things that help birds fly." Rosalie glares murderously at Tina.

She's shouting insults in her head at Tina._"Idiot, I know what centuries mean, dog, lunatic"_ Rosalie's frustration is getting to breaking point. _ "Oh, how I want to pull off this vampires arms" _Rosalie thinks, she's imagining it, her frustration turns into bloodlust, she craves it. She's so close to breaking point. I won't stop her.  
"Hope you know that if you pull off my arm its not going to work." Tina says to her sweetly. This vampire is just looking for trouble. I smirk, I couldn't help it this vampire is so brave and stubborn, like Bella... The pain my chest opens again, but I force it down.

Rosalie gets up and storms through the door and out of the house.

Esme frowns. "That's the third door this month."

Emmett gets up. "I better go make sure she's okay."

Tina stops him. "No. She needs time alone. If you go now she is just going to yell at you and tell you that you can't have sex for two weeks. And nothing you did would stop that from happening." All my frustration forgotten I laugh internally at how true Tina's assumption is.

He looks at Alice, who nods. "I guess."

"So its true." Jasper asks. "There is going to be a War that will determine the Earths fate."

Lina smiles sadly at him, "If we don't win the War. Not one person will live."

I look at Tina and frown, No person, My Bella will not survive. She will die because of vampires? That can't happen I wont let it. Bella must survive.

Tina's eyes close

"Tina." I say.

"Tina, are you okay." I catch her now limp body, No response.

Tina??" Gina asks

"Tina!!" I yell, now im worried. Vampires can't faint can they?

"Tina!!" I yell again. Still no response.

"Tina!!!" I am truly terrified now.

"Tina!!" someone else yells, I don't know who, I can't concentrate.

"TINA!!!!" I try one last time.

She jerks and looks up at me. "Edward??"

Lina pushes me out of the way. "Tina are you okay??"

She smiles showing her teeth. "I've never been happier then I am right now." Lina looks at her confused. "I need to go and think. You can tell them the rest."

She nods. Tina looks at me, I'm still really worried about her. She looks down, then looks back at me through her eye lashes. Bella? What? Im confused, she reminds me so much of my love.

I just stare at her. And then Tina runs out the door and spreads her beautiful wings.

She's gone for about 2 minutes when I realize that I can hear Carlisle's thoughts. And Alice's. Her shield must be slipping.

Alice is having a vision. Of me?

_Tina is walking down an isle in a white wedding dress it has red roses on it. _

Im infuriated, I love Bella. Tina is not my other half Bella is.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALICE!!!!!" I yell.

"Edward, calm down." Why should I!!

"NO!!! ALICE I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!! NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU JUST GOT A VISION OF A WEDDING WITH ME AND TINA!!!!!" I bark at her.

Tina's sisters just look at me in shock.

"Tina, you better get back to Earth right now!!" Gina yells. "I know you know this is happening!!! SO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Why is she saying that, its not like she can hear us.

I keep shouting insults at Alice.

Jasper is shouting at me for shouting at Alice.

Lina is arguing with Nina about what colour dress Tina should have.

Alice keeps seeing the vision with Tina in different dresses, I"m getting angrier.

Alice is yelling at Lina and Nina to stop because she can see me getting angrier.

"EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM SHUT UP NOW!!!!!" Gina yells.

Everyone keeps moving there mouths but no sounds comes out. Curse Gina's gift.

"Thank you. Now. Lets wait for Tina to come back. You can explain what the hell is going on Tina. And then I'll let you speak. Now get to it." Gina says, she's only slightly more calm.

Alice's mind goes black, Tina has put her shield back on her, the wall to my left is suddenly engulfed with flames and Tina walks into the house.

"I'm sorry about your wall Esme. I will fix it." Esme smiles sadly at her. While everyone else just looks at her sudden entrance.

Tina's clothes are in tatters, her shirt is barely decent and her jeans are now short shorts. She has an amazing body.

Gina glares at her. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!"

"What do you mean??" she asks innocently. She knows, Argh im going to behead and dismember this vampire very soon, I can feel the bloodlust, see the red covering my eyes, taste the fury on my tongue.

"Where were you!!" Gina snaps, seeing straight through her.

"Just pass the atmosphere. Very pretty up there." She smirks at me, "A great place for a wedding." That's it, this girl has lost it! I try to yell at her, but I can't curse Gina's gift,

Im trying to speak, I know Tina knows what im trying to say, but can't because Gina wont let me.

But I try anyway, 'How do you know?'

"I'm gifted." She smiles

Gina scowls at her. "This is getting off topic. Why did Alice have a vision of you having a wedding with EDWARD!!!!"

Tina looks at Alice.

She laughs. "You guys are so stupid. I can't believe you thought that was our wedding. Oh my god Edward. The look on your face when Alice had the vision and thought it was our wedding." I look at her confused. "That isn't our wedding. Were at a wedding, yes. But that's Jasper and Alice's wedding. Me and Edward are just at it. I'm the Maid Of Honour, and Edward is the Best Man."

I'm stunned to silence by her explanation.

But damn do I feel stupid.

**A/N **

**WOOOOOOO!!**

**australia day tomorrow.**

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY !!! to all my australian readers**

**but for my other readers**

**HAPPY NORMAL DAY!!!**

**soo holidays are coming to a close, damn **

**but im still going to be writing, no way would i disappoint you guys.**

**i might not get another chapter up tomorrow because im going to be partying with my rocking besties!!**

**yay!!**

**ok huge thanks to :**

**tashLOVE**

**DarkButterfly0324**

**Kate Mac‏**

**piece-of-cake13**

**fieldhockihunni**

**Tae' world full of dreamers**

**for all the awesome reviews,favourite authors,favourite stories, author alerts and story alerts**

**this chapter is for you guys**

**xx**

**tessi  
**


	8. Authors Note helps explain things

**A/N**

**Okay so I had a request from carrottop14**

**For an authors note about this story and Tina's powers**

**First of all .**

**This story probably made little sense to all who didn't read "your eyes" but ill clear that up now**

**Bella lost the love of her life Edward when he left her **

**2 months after she left she decided to end her pain by committing suicide.**

**She drove her truck into a tree near Edwards's meadow**

**Where she was found by Gina (Gina being a vampire)**

**While Gina was hunting **

**Gina took Bella back to the house and changed her **

**The other three vampires **

**Gina, Nina and Lina are very different vampires**

**They have gifts , more than one.**

**Gina – can control people**

**Lina – can control the earth**

**Nina – can control water or waterlike substances (like the wind)**

**Tina – can control fire or make fire, she also can take one look at someone or something and knows everything there is to know about that person or thing.**

**No gifts besides their own coven's work on them , it's a defence mechanism.**

**If you are still having trouble under standing her is the url for the sister story **

**Which is all in bellas pov**

**.net/s/4788963/1/Your_Eyes**

**thanks guys**

**xx**

**tessi **


	9. Inside a Mind

**A/N the wait is over it's finally here!**

**may i just remind you all it is a SISTER story to "your eyes" by tashLOVE**

**so some of you wanted some little things about Tina to be similar to Bella**

**so im the last chapters and this one , there are a few pointers.**

**Skye bird - i added more pointers , but sorry your extremely unobservant.**

**reread and you will find all the pointers!**

**tashLOVE - THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! again for beta-er-ing my story!!**

**your awesome**

**Kate Mac - thanks for all the great reviews ((:**

**so its really ealry in the morning over in Australia **

**but here you guys go.**

**xx**

**Tessi  
**

"Gina can you take off your gift please. Alice has something to say." Tina asked Gina , a smile playing at the corner of her lips while she looked at Alice.

"Fine. You guys can talk now." She told us, and I no longer felt the invisible pressure on my throat, that had been making us unable to talk.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!!!!! Okay, now, I would be honoured if all you Angel's would come to it, actually, I want you all to be my bridesmaids, obviously though, Tina will be my Maid of Honour, and Edward will be the Best Man, where do you want to honeymoon Jasper?? How about Esme's Island." Alice said all in one breath, sometimes I wonder how she can fit that all into one breath.

"Esme's Island will be great. But there will be a storm on the 5th day your there." Tina states knowingly

"Oh yeah. Oh well, lets still go. What about the date. So many details…" She walked up the stairs rambling to herself.

"I told you so Edward. I told you to calm down. I tried to make you calm down. I told you not to yell at my wife. Now see what happened. You were wrong!! Na na na na na na!!" He sung. He followed his wife upstairs to practice there honeymoon. Now I'm going to have listen to them do things, and I'm sure Jasper will do a commentary in his head just to annoy me.

"I don't really fancy listening to them have sex. I'm going to hunt. Lets go Edward." Tina ordered me, and for some reason I had an insane urge to follow her. I was still a tad angry, but I'm good a covering things up.

"Okay." I answered simply

Nina gave her a smug smile.

Tina glared at her with fire and rage in her eyes, and Nina's clothes caught fire, and she couldn't put it out. Tina just left the fire burning and we left the house.

"So. Edward. How are you?" hmmmm she really wants to know how I am? I could lie. But she'd know. I'll just tell her the truth.

I half smiled at. "Well. Considering I just made an idiot of myself by jumping to ridiculous conclusions, I'm fine." And really I was. Well now at least.

"Edward." Her serious tone caught me off guard and wiped that smile from my face.

Oh no. I looked at her waiting for the painful jabs to start assaulting my heart, because I knew her next words would be about Bella, I didn't need a power to know that.

"Edward. I need you to talk to me. What did you do when Alice told you that I-Bella had 'moved on.'?" I felt them then, as painful as the first time i thought of Bella. Several emotions raced through me, pain, loss, anger.

"I don't know why it matters!!! What I did. What I tried to do. What I wanted to do. That's the past. I'm over it." I tried to sound nonchalant but I think she saw through me, saw my pain, my grief, my loss, and my anger, so much anger. I wasn't really that angry at Tina more at myself.

"Edward. I know that you hate it that you can't read my thoughts. Just like how I hate not knowing. I know everything, except about you. I don't know why but my power refuses to work on you!! And it drives me crazy!! Look. I'll strike you a deal." I looked at her confused. "If you tell me everything about what has happened since you left her, I will let you into my mind and I'll shield you from Jasper. He plans on manipulating your emotions for fun tomorrow."

Should I let her inflict pain on my heart and in return, be able to read her mind? My brows knit together while I'm thinking through the decision. In the end my curiosity won and I nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal." I put my hand she shook it. Feeling a electric shock go through my arm. Tina pulls away quickly, it's the same shock I felt every time I touched Bella. I'm not going to let her into my love life more then I have too, so I won't say anything about the electric shock.

"So. Why don't you begin??" No, no, no. If I have to tell her about Bella and what I did, then I get to read her mind first.

"Can you let me in your mind first??" I sound hopeful and I know Tina picked up on it.

She took a deep breath, and I could read her mind.

My eyes widen . "Wow. Your mind. Its going so fast. But I don't feel… anything. Why is that??" I was as always a little too curious. Hmmm there's a dull humming in the back of my head, can vampires get headaches?

"I'll only answer that question. I don't feel pain. My transformation was painless, when Lina got angry and pulled off my arm, I felt no pain." Tina told me, she showed me the time when Lina had gotten angry at her and ripped her arm off because Tina ' forgot' she put a scratch on Lina's car.

"Wow. And every time you 'connect' yourself to someone, like you've done to me, they feel this too, and they're past your defences??" I asked, it was really rather fascinating.

"All of them. And it also strengthens it. Right now you are reading my thoughts and my subconscious thoughts." She answered

I looked at her , my eyes wide. "Explains why there is a dull feeling in the back of my head. I think it's a head ache."

"It is." she confirmed.

_'At least he hasn't asked about Alice. I couldn't keep that from him.' _She thought.

"What are you keeping from me about Alice??" I growled at her.

"I said one question. Now hold your end of the deal." Why do I make these deals? Now I have to tell her about Bella, but there's no pain? No thousand knifes assaulting my still heart, no throbbing in my torso where I feel a part of myself has been torn out, there's nothing. Tina, since I'm under her shield, I can't feel pain, none at all.

I took a deep breath, still waiting for the pain to knock me breathless as always. Nothing. So I begin to tell Tina what I did "Okay. Well, once I told her the darkest blasphemy there is, saying didn't want her, I left for a while. Just wallowing. That was the easy part though. After two months Alice had a vision of Bella's new life. She met a guy at school and the got married and she had two kids. And I know I left so that could happen, but I was heart broken. So I made plans to go to the Volturi." I spilled out in a flood of words. But her, being a very special vampire, heard it.

Tina gasped. As she heard I plotted to kill myself. Why would she care even if I did kill myself?

"Alice, of course, saw what I planned to do. She put a stop to it straight away. I never let go of her though. I still love her no matter what." I told her quickly before she could jump to conclusions. I smiled wistfully at her.

Then her mind went silent, surrounded by the shield once again. And the dull feeling in the back of my mind disappeared

"I don't know what you're hiding from me Tina. But be rest assured. I will find out." I told her, why did she break the connection? To hide something from me?


	10. Darkest Day

**A/N**

**Okay,okay okay!**

**its been a week !**

**but ive been busy **

**school and stuff**

**and my bestie's birthday **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN SKYEEE!**

**SUNNY COAST THIS WEEKEND (:  
**

**right now i'm at the library posting this **

**i've been working on this for a few days **

**and i hope you like it **

**first off i'd like to thank tash.**

**"thestrangelittlegirl" (:**

**and a huge thanks to Kate Mac **

**who read all my chapters.**

**im going to dedicate this chapter to:**

**Lovestruck7**

**Tae' Dreamers-r-believers‏**

**.confuscious.**

**Cool Rocker13**

** Wendel**

** kk1994**

** iReadTwilight07**

**carrottop14**

** .wolves96**

**Renom**

**piece-of-cake13,**

**DarkButterfly0324,**

**fieldhockihunni**

**and anyone else who reads this story ((:**

**you guys are awesome **

**i feel very special when people read this.**

**I'll post the next chaptera s soon as i can **

**I'm getting braces ((:**

**xx**

**tessi  
**

**ps.**

**this is a longer chapter (:**

**1, 928 words last time i checked (:  
**

We walked back to the house after killing two deer each. We talked little.

Im going to try and get Tina to talk to me again tonight.

We arrive at the house and Alice is out in a flash.

She reaches for Tina's hand to pull me upstairs. But Gina quickly yells out, "ALICE DON'T TOUCH TINA!!!"

She freezes where she is and try's to break free. But doesn't so she steps back and pouts. "But you're the Maid of Honor. You have to help with the details." She whines.

"I already know the details, Alice. I know every little tiny detail!! Because you do!!! Do you have any idea how much that is!!! And it's going to cost $989,567. We'll help by paying $100,000. And don't argue!! I know that you'll give in."

She smirks at Alice.

Did Tina just complain about the cost?

Bella always complained when I spent money on her.

I remember back to when she threatened me about spending money outside of my house

"_There's nothing wrong with my truck. And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you. You didn't spend any money on birthday presents."_

"_Not a dime" I replied virtuously._

"Come on guys. Cheer up!! Would Bella want you to be unhappy!!! NO!!! So smile before I make you!!!" We ignore her. "I SAID SMILE!!!!" Tina screams.

Gina makes us smile quickly before she lost her temper. "Are the cars okay Alice??" Lina asked from inside.

"Yes." She lets out a gust of air in relief. Alice goes back inside.

"I'll come up later." Tina calls out to her. She runs back to her and stops just in front of her. With her arms looking as though she was trying to hug Tina. Gina was still holding her back. She pouts again and leaves.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I smile back and she smiles even wider.

She gnaws on her bottom lip. Just like Bella...

I should ask her now if she will talk some more with me. But how do I ask...

"I'd love to talk some more Edward." If I could blush, I would have.

"WHOO!! Edward just asked a girl to go into his room!!!!" Emmett booms. "Hide the dirty magazines!!!"

Jasper bursts out in laughter, I should is arm off...

"It's Emmett." I scowl and nod.

"Let's go."

For the record I don't have dirty magazines.

We sat in silence.

I couldn't help but think of the similarities of Tina and Bella, wince. Now that I was out of Tina's protective shield, I could feel pain again. It hurt me to think of Bella. Everytime I do, I am attacked by the icy splinters assaulting my frozen heart.

The electric shock when our hands met.

How I can't read her mind.

She gnaws on her bottom lip.

Her distaste in expensive things.

The length of her hair.

Her petite body.

I remember the last day I saw her.

_I asked Bella to take a walk with me, she reluctantly followed me. I walked a few paces into the trees and stopped. Gathering my thoughts on how to leave the love of my existence the one person who had ever touched my heart, the heart that was forever hers. I leaned against a tree staring at my Bella, this was the last time could call her that, after this talk she would no longer be mine._

"_Okay let's talk" Bella said quite bravely, she knew something was wrong with my rash behaviour these past few days._

_Before I started the conversation that would break my heart and hers I took a deep breath, impending what was to come._

"_Bella we're leaving"_

_Bella took a deep breath "Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella its time. How much longer could we stay in folks. After all, Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claming thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_She looked as confused, I look back at her with a carefully composed face, while inside I was breaking._

_Understanding crossed her expression "When you say we-"_

"_I mean my family" and I said each word distinct and separate to make sure she understood what I was saying._

_She just shook her head back and forth, the silence stressed on for a few minutes, but this time I didn't want to be the one to break it._

"_Okay" she said, "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't Bella. Where we're going, It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me" she stated._

"_I'm no good for you, Bella" I knew it was true. A monster like me could never deserve a person like Bella._

"_Don't be ridiculous" she begged. "you're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you." I said grimly trying to tell myself this, more than her._

"_What happened with Jasper, that was nothing Edward? Nothing!" I could hear her hopeless plea for me to stay, to stay with my Bella and I wanted nothing more than to oblige._

_But I must save Bella's soul, even if it hurt me beyond repair, though I wanted nothing more than to hold her in a loving embrace and tell her everything will be okay._

"_Your right," I tell her, "It was exactly to be expected."_

"_You promised in Phoenix, you promised that you would stay."_

"_As long as that was best for you." _

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it?" she shouted, she was furious but the undertone of her words and her tone showed it to be a plea " Carlisle told me about that, you can have my soul, I don't want it without you – it's already yours!"_

_With that I had to look away from those innocent, deep chocolate brown eyes and stare at the ground. I lost my carefully composed face, and my mouth twisted in agony at what she had said. What I would have to say now which would practically break her heart. I rearranged my features so that my serine mask was in place, my eyes cooled as I stared unseeingly at the ground._

_I looked up, my face hard and cold but agony rippled through my mind as I said the words which would cause me to loose my purpose in living._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" I spoke slowly trying to keep control over my emotions._

_I stared at her face analyzing her reaction. For a few moments it was quiet, until Bella's shaky voice broke the eerie silence._

"_You...don't...want me?"_

_Yes I want you, of course I do. But you must not waste your life and soul on me. I'm not worth it. "No."_

"_Well that changes things." her voice calm and reasonable. But her eyes were full of pain and heartbreak._

_I couldn't look into those eyes and know I was the one to do that to Bella. I quickly turned my head toward the trees._

"_Of course I'll always love you," forever Bella, forever "In a way, but what happened the other night made me realize that its time for a change. Because im tired of pretending to be something im not, Bella. Im not human." I looked at her, "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." More sorry than you ever will know Bella._

"_Don't." her voice just a whisper and filled with the pain I was inflicting "Don't do this."_

_I stared into her eyes, stared back into mine awareness full on her features._

"_You're not good for me Bella" you're far too good for me._

_She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, I waited._

"_If that's what you want" I want you._

_I nod once._

"_I would like to ask one favour, though. If that's not too much." I ask._

_Love, trust, pain heartbreak were all in her eyes, she still loves me after I hurt her?_

_Agony rippled over mine in responds but I quickly rearranged my features. My cold dark serine mask back in place, my eyes frozen and glazed over._

"_Anything" she vowed._

_My eyes melted, she still trusts me, loves me and is willing to do anything for me?_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid" I stare into those deep pools of brown in her eyes, my mask forgotten my voice no longer detached "Do you understand what I'm saying??"_

_She nodded._

_I regained my cool composed features and my eyes darkened, my voice detached again._

"_I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself. For him." And for me, I love you._

_She nodded again, "I will."_

_I relaxed, at least she'd try and take care of herself._

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," I said, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

_Her heart sped up and I could heart it throbbing._

_I smile. "Don't worry. Your human. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." But not mine._

"_And your memories?" she asked._

"_Well," I thought of what to say, "I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." I smiled again, but it didn't touch my eyes._

_I stepped away from her, "That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again" _

"_Alice isn't coming back." she whispered, her voice lighter that the wind._

"_No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

"_Alice is gone?"_

"_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." _

"_Goodbye, Bella." I told her._

"_Wait!" she chocked out, she reached for me. I wanted nothing more than to feel her in my arms to hold her to me. I reached for her wrists and pinned them to her sides. Then leaned down and kissed her forehead briefly, "Take care."_

_I run in a random direction, then double back to her house. I quickly write Charlie a note, and gather all her pictures. I place them all in a bag and find a loose floorboard._

_Then I ran away half way to Canada and crumpled on the ground in pain._

But Bella is happy now, she is mostly likely sitting on a porch holding her lover's hand watching their grandchildren run around the front yard.

She was not eighteen anymore, and she had moved on like I had intended.

I'm pulled out of my memories by Tina.

"So. What did you want to talk about??"

I shake my head. "Doesn't matter anymore."

She gapes at me, "You suck!!"

She sprints down to the kitchen, picked up a chair, sprinted back upstairs, put it on fire, and hits me over the head with it.

"Sorry Esme. I'll get you another chair too. I'm going home." And stalks out the door.

Wow. Talk about Deja Vu.


	11. Unexplainable

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWLIGHT RELATED.**

**Okay this chapter was meant to go up like 3 weeks ago but my coputer got a virus and died **

**I finally just now got the internet working **

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

**Here you's go.**

**Thanks again to my brilliant babe tash who is my beta and fixed up my horrible spelling mistakes.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Xx**

**tessi**

She hit me with a chair? No not just a chair a chair in flames.

Then she stormed out.

This just gets weirder every second.

Bella hit me with a chair once.

Tina hit me with a chair just a moment ago. She is so much like Bella it scares me.

Who is this Tina ? What does she want, I wanted to ask her about that, to find out as much as I could about her but decided I wasn't going to ask tonight. I just needed to be alone, to think without the annoying humming in my head, to be really alone.

I am running for Our meadow.

The clouds are breaking while I am running but I am not afraid of being discovered, not to sound smug , but I move faster than a human can see.

Wind is blowing from behind me.

I clear into the meadow but come to an abrupt halt.

My mouth drops upon my discovery.

Tina is here. How does she know of this place? This tiny perfect circle meadow where Bella and I went. This is OUR meadow. So how does she know of it? Of course she knows everything. But I thought she didn't "know" me.

She's never seen Bella so she can't know from her.

Tina is sitting there unaware of my presence

Her wings have unfurled and the fire look has enhanced. She is sparkling, but her skin looks darker then before, more human like. Her face is a bright red, like a blush. Her eyes are wide open and unnerving. It's like they are on fire. She looks more like a vampire now, than ever have before. But her blush. Its just like Bella's.

I know she can smell my scent, the wind is swirling it around her. Its like she's in a trance, completely unaware of everything.

The clouds move over the sun. her eyes close and she loses her menacing look.

Her eyes flick open and she is in front of me now "Edward. You have no idea how much I wish to understand you" she stares intently into my eyes. She is still quite terrifying ,I am afraid.

"I wish to get inside your head. To know what you know. To feel what you feel. I need to know you. I've never not known anyone before." I step back in an attempt to be released from the intensity of her eyes. She steps forward refusing to let me break eye contact.

"You excite me. To not know has been something I have not felt since my human life. And now, here you are. A challenge. Just as you will find out what I am hiding from you, I will know everything about you. Everything." I shiver, she is horrifying me.

She leans away from me and shakes her head.

I just stare at her. My features arranged in a look of pure, unadulterated horror.

She puts her hand over my heart, but doesn't touch the skin. She looks deep into my eyes.

She lowers her hand. An electric current runs through the air surrounding us. Then she touches my frozen heart. An electric current goes through it. Its familiar, Bella and I had the same electric current. I feel a pang in my heart, knowing the shock had nothing to with Tina, but the memory of Bella.

"We have school in the morning," she whispers. "I need to know what will happen tomorrow. So if you don't mind me leaving."

She turns to leave. But I need my answer, I grab her wrist and turn her around. "How do you know of this place?"

"Like I said before. You will find out what I am hiding from you."

"Just as you will know everything about me. Why do you even want to know??" I question irritably.

"That's just another part of the mystery."

Her wings appear. And she takes off, breaking my grip.

I stand there frozen for a few more minutes before I take off back towards the house.

I feel the wind in my hair as I move faster than human eyes can watch.

---

I am in the cafeteria , I smell lavenders and freasias(sp?) and know that Tina is coming. I snap my head up in the direction of her approach and stare at her.

She walks over to Katie and sits down.

I listen to there conversation as they are making shopping plans.

She says goodbye and walks over to our table.

"How you all going." she smiles brightly at us.

Alice shakes her head. "Like you don't know."

She turns her head and sends me a meaningful look. "Yes. Well. Why, Nina??" Why what??

She smirks at Tina. "Cause. I want to destroy Lina's plants." Because this conversation isn't confusing at all.

"Hey!!" Lina yells at her. "I work hard on them."

"Oh, come on." Nina rolls her eyes. "It takes you two seconds. Literally."

"Well, that's two seconds wasted." She says to her indignantly.

Tina gives me a frightened look. But I don't know why.

"Oh My Gawd. I just saw the best shoes ever. They totally match the wedding dress. I know for sure you'll love it, Jasper." She stroked his hand. I cringe from the images forming in her mind about how much Jasper would enjoy the wedding.

Tina rolls her eyes.

"Come on."she gets up, "The bell went." We look at her questioningly, The bell rings throughout the school. Tina smirks at us.

Rosalie huffs. She was imagining ripping off her body parts again.

I shake my head, "No Rosalie." I whisper.

She smiles brightly at me when I look at her. "Let's go to class Edward."

She grabs my hand and we walk out of the cafeteria. Girls shoot her dirty looks, their thoughts are full of envy and jealously. Such typical thoughs for teenage girls.

"Smile at me lovingly." she hisses at me in vampire speed.

I oblige, and girls thoughts become enraged.

She kisses my cheek just as we leave through the cafeteria doors.

She lets me into her sheild, just long enough for me to know what the girls where planning to do.

I smile gratefully at her , "Thanks."

She smiles back at me.


	12. Day of Coming

**A/N**

**Heyy so I was working on this all day while doing assignments **

**Anyone know any good places to visit in Tibet?? I have to find 3 man made and 3 natural attractions? Anyone got any ideas?**

**Anyway thanks tashieeeee**

**Thanks to all who read this? **

**Tae this chapter is totally for you.**

**So get reading…**

**Xx**

**Tessi**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT!!**

I am sitting in my room reflecting on the week that has passed.

Tina's odd behaviour in the meadow. What had she meant when she said "That's just another part of the mystery"?

And the electric shock that went through us was like….. Was like magic… like Bella

The phone ringing interrupts my pondering. It's shrilling and demanding, refusing to be ignored I race down the stair at vampire speed an answer it.

"Hello"

A distantly familiar husky voice greets me on the other end

"Hello, this is Jacob Black form the reservation is Tina there?"

Why does Jacob Black want Tina?

"No, sorry she's not."

"Oh ok, Thankyou. Goodbye."

He hung up.

______________________________________________________________________________________

We are sitting in the cafeteria with the food we never eat waiting for the Angel's to join us.

Gina, Nina and Lina join us at our table but Tina goes and sits by Katie who is all alone at a spare table today.

_I wonder if she'll freak. I hope not. Tina is a really good friend of mine. I wonder if she'll mind I'm a bisexual. I don't think of her in that way. I think of her as a sister. Here she comes _Katie thinks; I think Tina already knows though.

I listen to their conversation with my vampire senses.

"Hi Katie what's up?"

_Here goes._ "Hi Tina, oh nothing I just needed to tell you something."

"Oh really? What?"

"Tina, don't freak or anything, but I am certain now I am a Bisexual. But I'm not attracted to you so don't worry, I think of you as a sister."

"Okay that's fine. I'm not going to freak"

I can't help but laugh

Tina hisses under her breath and turns to glare at me at vampire speed.

"Really, you don't care?"

"No, not really." Tina replies

"Cool, so are you coming over this arvo. My grandad wants to see you again.

"Yeah, I'll be there"

With that Tina walks over to us.

"You know it's not funny to laugh at that sort of stuff Edward." Tina states

"I wasn't laughing at that, more at your reaction. Did you see your face?" I reply

"I knew what she was going to say before she said it, that was false surprise"

"Yes but your such a horrible actress no one could believe that" I knew of another horrible actress

"Your getting better at reading me" she states

______________________________________________________________________________________

"It's one week until my wedding!" My pixie sister states

"Come on Alice we have to get to school" I tell her

We park and get out, the angels aren't here yet.

They arrive five minutes later and come over to greet us.

Lina and Nina are getting on each others nerves; they're sneering and hissing at each other under their breath.

Gina is smirking, I think she's being malicious and using her extra ability to make them fight.

Tina is annoyed at Gina's childish attics and Exasperated at Lina and Nina's cussing.

It all shows on her face, Tina snaps at Lina and Nina and tells the to stop fighting, then throws a glare at Gina, who is still smirking.

That proves my theory right.

"Hi Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose" Tina Greets us

"Hi Tina!" Alice practically yells, she's been so hyper since she found out about her wedding,

"Alice, I already know what your about to tell me" Tina states

_I'm going to tell you anyway _she thinks

"I know you're already going to tell me though so let's hear it"

"MY WEDDING IS IN A WEEK" she screams at vampire speed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Third person pov**

Its three days until Alice's wedding

Lina and Nina have been fighting all week

Gina is deliberately making them fight

Nina under the influence of Gina's power walks up to Nina

Gina has decided that today she is going to make them have the hugest fight they have ever had

They start screaming and cussing at one and other, their trying to physically harm one and other.

Lina narrowly misses getting her arm pulled off. She extracts her wings and flies through the roof.

Nina follows her. Lina is flying over Washington up above the clouds. She flies over the rest of America and keeps going. She flies into Europe and starts her decent in France.

Nina catches up and uses her extra gift to make wind and water start circling Lina.

________________________________________________________________________________________

From Below the fight looks like fireworks over the Eiffel tower to the unsuspecting human race.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Lina try to escape the watery prison but can't so she starts using leaves as razor sharp discs to cut through the water.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The view from below is phenomenal Lina and Nina sparkling in the sunlight moving to fast to be a solid object , their glittered skin reflecting on the water whirling around Lina the jade green leaves moving in random patterns because of Nina's wind try and cut through the wall of water.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**(**_**Back in forks)**_

**Epov**

There was a light but urgent tapping on the front door.

That's funny I didn't hear anything, that must mean it's the Angels

I run down the two flights of stair to the front door at a vampire speed.

I open it and Tina is standing there.

Tina looks annoyed and worried,

"Edward you have to help me" Tina states

"What, why, what happened?"

"Gina was being deliberately malicious making Lina and Nina fight, Lina flew off to Paris and Nina followed their fighting. Gina ran off and isn't going to stop the fight. She doesn't know that Lina and Nina could expose us all, and possibly kill them, but I do. She ran off before I could tell her. She can't see them just control them. She has no idea their in Paris fighting in broad daylight with humans watching"

"How can we stop them?"

"You need to find Gina and tell her to go to Paris now, I'll meet her there I have to go after Lina and Gina and keep them from killing each other"

And with that she was gone.

I run to the Angel's house and pick up Gina's scent. I follow it, she has stayed on the ground and is heading towards Port Angeles. I follow it through the town keep at a human pace the trail changes course heads towards an old road with a cross street at the end, I recognized it at once.

This was the street that so many years ago Bella almost became a crime statistic.

Why would Gina come here? I saw a pale silhouette moving up ahead and ran straight towards it, there against the wall stood Gina.

"Gina you have to get to Paris now, your sisters is fighting trying to kill each other, and could expose us all in the process.

The smug smile on Gina's face turned down into a mortified grimace

"Oh no. where is Tina?"

"Tina is in Paris trying to force your sisters toward the atmosphere"

"It's alright I took my influence off them. I have to go meet them, Thankyou Edward."

Then she was flying off to Paris.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Third Peron pov**

Tina arrived at the fight just as an ear splitting screech sounded

And Nina was holding Lina's left arm.

Tina tries to get them to go higher but they are beyond reasoning

Lina lunches at Nina

Another shrilling scream sounds as Lina pulls Nina's right leg off with one quick movement.

Lina and Nina are cussing, sneering and snarling at each other.

A few moments later

Soft whimpers escape Nina's mouth as she moves in the air.

Lina is clutching Nina's leg with her right hand, Nina is holding Lina's left arm in one hand while supporting her right leg with the other.

They both have mortified expressions and are staring at one and other.

The wind and water dies down and the leaves settle and fall towards the earth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Epov**

After Gina left I decided to go to the meadow.

It was peaceful quite with purple flowers growing all over it.

I lie down on the grass and ponder why Gina would be in the exact same street Bella was in 80 years ago.

It's was just a coincidence I conclude.

The last time I was at the meadow Tina had been here and looked absolutely terrifying.

I think more about Tina.

About her facial expressions, the way she loves knowing, her horrible acting skills, her personality she is the complete opposite of Bella, yet the completely the same.

I miss Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night there was a light tap on the door and Tina is in the doorway.

"Hello Tina" I say

"Hello Edward"

"How are your sisters?"

"Lina ripped of Nina's right leg and Nina ripped off Lina's left arm. Gina has to stay home tomorrow and help them heal. So I'm the only going to school"

"Alright"

"Anyway I just came over to say thankyou for today," she smiled

And I smiled back politely

"I have to get back to my sisters, ill see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodbye Tina" I say

She runs off and I close the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

As I pulled into the parking lot the next morning the red Audi locus was already there.

I get out as does Alice and the rest of my siblings.

Tina comes over and greets us.

"Hi Tina!" Alice calls.

"Hi Alice, yes I do know its two days until your wedding" Tina smirks

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The day was much the same as any other day.

One of those days I just want to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The day finally ended, when I got back to the house I went hunting with Emmett to Goat rocks wilderness. It's before bear season and the bears are just coming out of hibernation. Emmett loves bears their his favourite.

I leave Emmett with his irritable grisly and go on the hunt for a mountain lion. I'm in luck I pick up the trail of one ahead; the wind blows its scent into my face. I can hear its heart beating the blood trickly down its veins. Venom is pooling in my mouth. I give myself to my instincts and lunge from my hiding place onto my unsuspecting prey. I snap its neck to save it any unnecessary pain. Then sink my teeth into its carotid pulse. My teeth slice through the fur and skin like it was butter. I start drain the animal of its blood letting the delicious liquid run down the back of my throat soothing my burning.

When I'm done I return to Emmett, who has made a mess of his clothes.

"Hey Edward did you find any mountain loin"

"Yes, I see you took care of the grisly."

"You haven't got a drop of blood on you or ruined your clothes"

"That's because I don't eat like a savage"

He just laughs and starts running back towards forks.

I follow and take over him with ease.

A few hours later we're at the river and I cross it mid-stride without breaking pace.

Its one day until Alice's wedding and she's more bouncy and hyper than normal.

I drive to school in my Volvo with Rosalie, jasper, Alice and Emmett. I park and we all get out.

The angels aren't here yet.

We head toward our first classes.

I have Spanish with Emmett.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spanish passed by in a blur. As did English and Gym

Lunch came and my family and I sat at our table.

Trying to tune out the voices in my head but some get through

_Tina is pretty I should ask her out. _ Michael Newton, Mike Newton's and Jessica Stanley's grandson thinks.

_Lemons are like apples _Alex Cheney Ben Cheney's and Angela Webber's grandson thinks.

The angel's walked in then and sat down at our table.

"Feeling better Lina and Nina?" Alice asks

"Yes well I did get my arm back" Lina laughs

"I feel like ripping it off again for ripping off my leg" Nina states

Lina just keeps laughing.

"It was fun until you nearly exposed us all" Gina says

I look over at her questioningly, but she's looking a Tina.

"That shirt looks really good on you Edward" Tina blurts out

"See what I mean by fun, making my sisters do anything I say is awesome" Gina states

"Sorry" Tina smiles embarrassed

"It's all right. Gina is being malicious"

I feel Gina taking control of me and I can't stop it

"I love Gina she is awesome" Gina with her extra gift forces me to say

Everyone at the table laughs.

The bell rings and I get up and go to biology

We're study the phases of mitosis

Mr Farmer the biology teacher gives us a microscope and 4 slides labelled a, b, c, d and I piece of paper.

"Okay class today we are going to study mitosis, you all have a microscope and 4 slides per pair. You are to work with your lab partner and put the slides in order of the phases of mitosis in the table on you piece of paper. Ok get started"

Tina grabs the sheet of paper and writes the answers down. I look at the slides for something to do.

We are finished within 1 minute of starting. So we act like we were still working for the respectable amount of time that it would take me to usually complete this task.

Then I turn to Tina who is staring forward and ask her "are you and your sisters coming to the wedding tomorrow"

She turns to look at me "of course I am, I am the maid of honour. Alice invited Gina and Lina and Nina .Nina, Lina and Gina are her bride's maids"

The bell rang then.

"Ok ill see you tomorrow morning then" I say

And with that I head towards the parking lot.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I am standing in front of my mirror in a black tux fixing the tie.

A fast rapping sounds on the front door.

Rosalie gets it.

_Oh it's the Angels. _ She sneers in her mind

"Hello Rosalie" Tina greets her

Something passes through Rosalie's mind and I realize she's jealous of the Angel's.

"Hello Angels" Rosalie greets back with a false note of kindness "Alice is in her bathroom upstairs"

I hear footsteps going up with stair and then a door open someone squeals I assume its Alice. And the girl all get ready together, Rosalie goes up stairs and helps with doing Alice's hair.

Emmett and Jasper walk into my room they are both in tuxes

"Are you ready" I ask jasper

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Good, because the wedding is starting in 5 minutes. Emmett go

Get Carlisle to come up and escort Alice down to the altar

"Jasper go down to the altar and get ready" I command them

I make my way down the hallway to the stairs

Rosalie is coming out of Alice bathroom as I reach the second floor and I follow her down to the first floor. She takes her place at the piano

And I take my place next to jasper.

I can smell dog. Alice invited Jacob Black and Katie Black to the wedding.

Rosalie starts playing the wagoners march and Lina, Nina and Gina come down in matching red satin gowns. Behind the Tina comes down in a white and red dress with her hair curled , she looks exactly like Bella I stare at her for much longer than necessary she takes her place on the left hand side of the altar , Just then Alice comes down the stairs with Carlisle holding her arm. Jasper straightens up and smiles at her. She flashes him a cocky smile and winks. They make it to the altar where Carlisle places Alice's hand in jaspers.

The priest calls on them for the vows

"Jasper Hale do you take Alice Cullen to be you're lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for as long as you both live?"

"I do" jasper says with certainty and love

"Alice Cullen do you take Jasper Hale to be you lawful wedded Husband? In sickness and in health for as long as you both live?"

"I do" Alice says with such emotion the moment was filled with such intimacy that it felt wrong to watch"

Little charlotte jaspers friend Peter's mate presents the rings

Jasper and Alice place the rings on each others fingers.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest states

Alice and jasper kiss passionately but quickly

They bow and everyone stands up and cheers.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice pov**

Jasper and I kiss and bow

Everyone stands up and cheers.

I am pulled away from the present into the future

_**The volturi are in a round room **_

"_**These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume" a vampire with long black hair and powdery skin says to another vampire with long white hair and the same powdery skin and milky eyes.**_

_**I know at once that the vampire with long black hair is Aro the other is Caius.**_

"_**Yes**__** the war is upon us brother we must fight and destroy the Cullen's and the angels, ready the guard we leave now"**_

The volturi have decided now for the war.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward pov**

Everyone is cheering when Alice gets a distant look and freezes.

Tina falls to the ground.

"Bella!" Jacob yells and I whip my head in the direction of his frantic gaze

________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Know I know you all hate me from the cliffy. But hey, I had to have one in there. And I promised tash I would. **

**A few things :**

**Katie being a Bisexual was totally not my idea, tash thought it should have a little twist (:**

**Xx**

**Tessi **

**Brace yourselves for chapter 12**


	13. Authors Note two sorry guys :

**A/N heyy guys sorry for the delay. ******

**I have some news.**

"**Your Eyes" is not being written anymore. **

**Tash isn't writing it anymore. She can't. she has writers block. I will take over. But in Edward's pov and the third person. On occasion it will be a different pov. **

**But your eyes no longer exists. Tash deleted it .**

**Xx**

**Tessi.**

"**I have braced myself" – that is the best name ever!!!**

**I am currently writing while listen to my Hamish and my Andy podcast ******

**I'm off to write. **

**Byebye.**


	14. authors note three it'll be up tonight

**Heyy guys **

**Guess what?**

**I know you have been waiting **

**I just finished chapter 12 and sent it to tashhieee :) **

**So it should be up in an hour or two, it depend on when tash comes online :) **

**I am writing chapter two for "My last breath" I'm sorry for the delays on both stories it has been a hectic here for a few weeks. Can you believe it?**

**it took me two weeks to write this. I am so sorry guys.**

**Assignments, spaces and braces – yes I finally got them!!!! Last Monday, **

**When I was going up to bundy to get them on I couldn't stop thinking of all your awesome reviews guys. I had a burst of inspiration to write and ii had a pen. But no paper. So and to keep thinking to remember it and when I got home I wrote it all down. **

**Chapter 12 will be about Edward and Tina or should I say Bella? **

**So enjoy it should be up tonight :)**

**Ily's **

**By the way I found all Stephenie Meyers playlist for her books. It's the songs she listens to while she was writing. I listen to music to help. **

**Did you know that "Almost lover" by "a fine frenzy" is going to be in new moon when Edward leaves Bella, it's perfect. **

**If anyone wants to contact me and make me wirte – like tash does then I have a million ways of contacting me on my profile  
**


	15. Bella

"Bella!" Jacob yells. I whip my head in the direction of his frantic gaze.

He is looking frantically at Tina.

Tina is Bella?

Can it be?

Bella has a family. She's happy. She's not a vampire.

I stare Tina, not processing what I have just learned.

"The war it's now, the Volturi have decided" Alice whispers.

I don't care. Bella is Tina? Tina is not Bella, She can't be?

"Jacob. What did you just call her?" I ask icily.

He stares at me confused, then something clicks in his mind and he's eyes become shocked, he turns back to Tina who is sitting now and staring at me wide eyed.

Tina knows I am furious.

"Why are you playing tricks on me Tina? Do you think it's funny? Messing with my emotions trying to fool me into believing that you are Bella?"

"Edward I-" but I didn't let her finish.

"You what? Only wanted to see if you faked being Bella that you could break through the barrier that keeps you from knowing everything about me?" I was beyond reason, the fury coursed through my veins I could taste it on my tongue. My golden eyes, became black and the glare I focused at Tina would scare even the bravest of vampires – Emmett even.

"Edward I don't know everything about you, just like you don't know everything about me."

Something happened – Tina let go of her shield. Images flooded into my mind.

_Bella in the cafeteria on her first day, staring at me, getting the local gossip on the Cullens. _

_When Bella walked past the fan in the biology room and my baleful glare._

_Tyler's van coming towards her while she was admiring the snow chains Charlie had put on her truck. Me stoping the van with my hands._

_The dark alley when she was abused by those vile men. My silver volvo coming around the corner and light washing through the alley, the car spinning to a stop and my voice "Get in."_

_Bella and I in the meadow. Sitting a few feet from each other, "I'm the worlds best predator aren't I?" I had asked with a mocking smile. _

"_Everything about me invites you in my voice my face even my smell. As if I need any of that!" I bounded over to a tree then ran around the meadow within half a second_

"_As if you can outrun me!" I yelled, then grabbed a thick branch off a tree with on hand and ripped it from the tree. I ran back to Bella and stood about to feet away. I was very still "As if you could fight me off." I said gently acknowledging that I had just scared her off._

_Bella sitting on the ground with her eyes closed after I ran with her._

"_Open your eyes Bella." She opened them and I was right in front of her. "I was thinking, while I was running…" I continued._

"_About not hitting the trees I hope." she had said in her sweet voice._

"_Silly Bella," I had laughed, "Running is second nature to me It's not something I have to think about."_

"_Show-off." she mutters, even when muttering her voice was so beautiful._

"_No." I paused, "There was something I wanted to try." I had taken her face my hands. I paused testing my self. Then I touched my cool lips to her warm soft ones._

_The night James had started his hunt for Bella. The night I told Bella goodbye not knowing when I would see her again. Only that I would when she was safe._

_The day I found her broken on floor of the studio when I had pulled James off her. _

_Bella lying on the ground, her hand burning from where James bit her_. I feel the burning through the memory_. The sharp pain of my teeth on her wrist, the burning worse than before. Until I sucked out the venom and everything numbed and become blurry. _

_Bella dancing with me at prom. My eyes piercing down into her._

_Bella's 18__th__ birthday party. Bella cutting her finger and Jasper lunging at her. Me knocking her back into a table of plates her arm being cut and blood gushing from the wound. _

_The day in the forest where I told Bella goodbye. My cold mask. My dark eyes. My harsh words. My distant tone. _

All these memories were through Bella's eyes. Tina had never seen Bella so she could know nothing about her. I believe that Tina was Bella. The room had fell silent during my raging temper and our silent discussion.

"How, what happened? How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

Tina/Bella's memory flicked back to when she was human and it was after I had left her.

_She was depressed. An empty shell. She tried to act like she was fine, but it wasn't, she had died on the inside. She thought she was a failure, that no-one liked her because she was bad. So she tried to do them a favour. She would leave them… forever. She planned to crash her truck into a tree near the meadow. _

_Her head is wet she touches it and brings it to her nose._

_The smell of rust and salt was predominant. I could smell it through her memories. The way it made her feel, lightheaded._

_There was a crunching sound, the door was gone and Bella was staring into a pair of hungry black eyes. Eyes that belonged to Gina. _

The memory faded away when Tina stopped thinking of it.

She smiled timidly at me.

"_I have never told anyone the reason I did it." _Tina thought to me.

In that very moment I knew it was my Bella and she still loved me. She never moved on. She didn't find someone new. She had chosen me, and only me. I walked forward to where Bella stood impishly and encased her in my arms. I bent my head down and touched my lips to hers.

Her reaction was the same as the first time I kissed her.

Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and she threw herself into the kiss, except this time I didn't pull away no longer being tempted with her blood. Someone cleared their throat. Emmett probably.

I turned and growled at the culprit and of course it was Emmett.

I still held Bella in my arms.

"Oh My God!!! We're too late." Alice whispered harshly.

Bella took the shield off her and let me see what she had just seen.

My body turned toward the front door and pushed Bella behind me.

They were here. The Volturi. And they wanted to destroy us all.


	16. URGENT, WRITERS BLOCK, HELP

**A/N **

**HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**I need help I am suffering serious writers block, I think I need a co- writer if your interested message me for details. It's been months and I really want to finish this for you guys. So message me, also if anyone knows any really good war scene movies please refer them to me. I'll tell you why later. ******** night night readers.**


	17. DELTA WRITER APPLICATION

**ATTENTION READERS**. I am currently looking for a 'Delta' writer. Your roles include discussions of possible ideas for the next chapters of 'His Eyes' your input and your chance to co –write a third person chapter 17 with Natasha and I. You will get a sneak peak of what has already been written and ideas of yours you could possibly have, These will most likely be sent over 'email' or 'IM' so tell me tonight or today depending on where you are in the world. Please try and tell me by about 1 or 2 AM (AEST) (Australian, Eastern, Standard, Time) If you don't get it in by those times it's okay I will regularly check my notices all day tomorrow and all tonight. Thanks guys. I am over the writer's block because of your reviews. So review some more. :DDDD

X

tessamelia


	18. About two years overdue AN

A/N

So guys, it's been two whole glorious years since I've logged onto this website.

After reading various reviews about now horrible my grammar, spelling, plot, punctuation etc was I've decided to re-write this story.

Which means;

Scratch Volturi

Update my terrible grammar

Include additional depth into the story and it's characters

And lastly find a Beta I suppose.

If interested write a review or message me on Facebook.

(Tess Amelia Barich)

Thanks guys.


End file.
